But, I Love You
by Darnez
Summary: Emma doesn't like Regina's boyfriend Robin. Swan Queen.
1. But, I Love You

Emma doesn't like Robin. It's that simple.

Since the moment Emma found out about Robin Hood, she felt anger, jealously, and, hatred, towards the thief. She should have been the one with Regina, not... _him_. She was the one who saved Regina countless times, and the one who would always be there for her. Not... _him_. Emma was secretly smirking to herself when she was in Neal's old apartment, and Robin had just confessed to knocking up Marian/Zelena, who was Regina's sister. It wasn't the fact that she was happy Regina's heart would be broken again, it was the fact that Regina wouldn't forgive Robin after that. _Except_ she did.

Emma tried everything to make Regina realize that she was her soul mate. Why couldn't she see that? She even tried to make Regina jealous by throwing her self at Hook and practically hunching him when ever Regina came around, okay, maybe that was a stupid plan. But she wasn't going to give up. She was Regina's true love. And Regina would see that soon enough.


	2. But, It Was An Accident

**Chapter 2**

Emma sat in Grannies dinner with her parents and little brother.

"So, Emma" Emma heard her mother say. "When are you and Hook, you know...tying the knot?" She asked.

Emma frowned and looked between both of her parents. Her father appeared to be constipated, and her mother looked to be overly excited. "What knot?" Emma asks confused.

"Marriage Emma" Snow explains. "When are you going to get married?

David help his hand out. "What a minute. They just started dating. Let's not rush things" He states.

"Oh David" Snow playfully swatted her arm. "They have been dating for almost 3 years now. I think it's time" Snow nods. The bell above the door chines signaling a new customer. Emma looks up and immediately frowns. It's Regina and...that guy...Robin. "Don't you Emma" She hears her mother asks.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Emma mumbles no longer into the conversation or caring what her parents are saying. She watches as Regina and Robin takes a seat in front of the counter and orders. "What do she even see in him?" Emma grumbles.

"Who sweet heart?" Snow asks. She follows Emma's eyes and sees Regina and Robin sitting at the counter. "Oh, it's Regina, and Robin. Aren't they the cutest couple?" She asks. "Not that you and Hook are any less of a cute couple, Emma" She quickly adds.

Emma looks at her mother and frowns. Why can't her mother ruin this relationship Regina has with Robin like she did the one with Daniel. She glares at her mother. Snow laughs.

"Awww, Emma, are you jealous? How about this, I think you and Hook are the cutest couple in Storybrooke sweetie"

I'm not even mad about that! Emma thinks. She's about to say something when she hears laughter from the bar. Regina's laughing at something Robin said. Robin is not funny. Not even a little bit. "Um...I'm about to go say hi to Regina" Emma says as she stands up and quickly makes her way to the bar. "Hi Regina" Emma greets with a smile.

"Hello Emma" Regina greets in return.

"Hey Emma" Robin greets as well.

"It's sheriff Swan...or better yet, your highness" Emma whispers angrily to him.

Regina and Robin casually laughs at Emma. "That sense of humor" He states with a smile.

Emma frowns even more.

"Regina, Robin, here are your drinks" Ruby says as she places a coffee in front of Regina and a root beer in front of Robin.

Emma sees her chance. She grabs the drink from Ruby quickly and pretends to hand it to Robin but, it tilts ever so slightly and spills right in his lap.

Everyone in the diner gasps and Robin quickly stands up and attempts to brush the cold liquid off his pants.

"Oh, clumsy me. I'm so sorry...that glass is heavier than it looks. Oh well" Emma apologizes. She turns and looks at Regina. "You know Regina, you look stunning today" she states as she rejoins her parents at the table.


	3. But, It's Family Night

It was Friday. Friday meant family night. The family included the following people.

1\. Emma

2\. Henry

3\. Regina

4\. Snow

5\. David

6\. Neal (Her brother)

That's it. 6 people. 6 people Emma loved. She had gotten used to family night, loved it even. But she wasn't prepared for what happened _this_ particular family night. Emma laid down on her parents couch. Her son and her little brother looked at her angrily from their comfy spots on the hardware floor. She chuckled at them. Oh how she loved being a mother to a son, and a big sister to a little brother. The doorbell to the apartment rung and Emma watched as her mother happily ran to the door to answer it.

"Oh Hello Regina, hello Robin" She heard her mother say.

Emma jumped up from the couch and before she could even think about what to say the works fell out of her mouth. "What's _he_ doing here?" Emma asked angrily while crossing her arms. Regina gave Emma a confused look but stopped when she felt tiny arms wrapping around her waist. "Hi Gina" Her little brother greets.

"Oh, Emma, I invited him" Snow happily states. She takes Robin's coat and hangs it on the coat rack.

"Really, why?" Emma asks glaring at Robin.

Snow gives Emma a scolding look. "Because, he and Regina has been dating some time now, and hes practically family. I invited him and Roland to join us"

Emma briefly wondered where Roland was. Briefly. "Gee...how nice of you Mom" Emma says dryly.

Robin's looking around awkwardly, wondering what's going on.

"Don't worry, she invited me to love" Emma hears Hook's voice from behind the couple that still stands in the door way.

"Oh, it's a party now" Emma says dryly.

Charming walks in. He gives Hook a funny look. ' _Good_ ' Emma thinks. It was no secret her father hated Hook. That's why he was her favorite, and not her mother. Hook walked over to Emma and placed his arm around her waist and David cleared his throat walking in between them causing them to separate. "Why don't we all get started on Family night, huh?" Charming asks.

* * *

They started with games first.

"I want Regina, Neal, Dad, and Henry on my team" Emma states as she jumps in the seat next to Regina before Robin gets the chance. He quickly jumps up almost sitting on her.

"Emma, how is that fair?" Snow asks. "5 against 3"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine mom, you can be on our team too"

"But-" Snow starts

"Mom, everyone is okay with these arrangements aren't you?" Emma looks around the table.

"Actually" Robin states smiling lovingly into Regina's eyes. "I want to be on Regina's team" Emma looks at Regina who is shyly smiling back.

"No" Emma quickly states. "Regina's mine" Emma without thinking reaches for Regina's hand and holds it.

It takes Emma a moment to recognize that everyone is giving her a weird look. Except Regina, Regina's gazing at her curiously. Trying to understand what's wrong with Emma.

"I um...I mean" Emma looks around at everyone. "Regina's on my team" Emma corrects not letting go of Regina's hand. Emma groans. This is going to be a long night. And she has work to do, she's not going to let Robin anywhere near Regina tonight. Emma glares at him from across the table. "Game on" She mutters.


End file.
